Sun rising
by Mara-SS
Summary: Recently fixed Settled 10 years after Bella's death. A new girl arrived to Forks forcing the story to repeat itself...will she find the same tragic ending? Read inside, the summary doesn't do justice to the story I swear. rated M for later chapter
1. Beginning

A/N: I fixed the chapters now, added some things and all cause I felt there were some things that simply..weren't right hahaha.Well, this is my first Twilight fan fiction, I recently read the book and I am incredibly obsessed by it. As this is a fictional piece of writing I chose to settle it 10 years after Bella's death. This is mainly through the yes of my new Character which I will try my best not to make a Mary Sue. I will try to make this novel length so try to be patient if this chapter is a bit slow. Also, don't ask ton sof things cause some doubts will be clarified as the story progresses

Disclaimer: I do not own any Twilight characters or places but I do own the new characters I will introduce in this story.

Have you ever heard that everything that begins badly end up badly?

Well I recently confirmed that afirmation few weeks ago. I had moved to the hectic big city of New York trying to get some peace, but most importantly, independence. I always had horrid fights with my mom over small insignificant things, both of us having a rather fiery temper so let's say that things weren't exactly peaceful at home, as a matter of fact; things were anything but peaceful. If you lived with us for more than a week you would realise our home resembled a battle field, maybe something similar to a trench during the First World War. I was, well, am still, seventeen years old and I wanted to live my own life and make my own mistakes but I knew that I couldn't do so as long as I lived under my mother's domain; she was always there, checking everything I did or didn't do, it was simply and utterly exasperating.

Getting used to New York wasn't hard at all for me, it's crowded streets, it's big boutiques filled with dresses, shoes and purses I couldn't even dream of buying someday. If I had to describe the city I would most probably use the word fascinating but it wouldn't be enough. Even though I didn't had remotely enough money to go and have dinner in fancy restaurants, I could still have some walks by Central Park watching ladies in fancy outfits and expensive Jimmy Cho shoes walking by me once in a while. I have to admit they did make me jealous but they made me smile as well, smile at the thought that maybe, someday, I could be like them. An independent girl leaving in a big city with sufficient cash to buy a Louis Vuiton handbag.

The days here passed quicker than in any other place I had been in, or at least it seemed like it, especially in comparison to Chicago, the city from were I had ran away. Of course Chicago was a big city as well and pretty hectic to say the least, but it was absolutely nothing compared to this bright city of New York.

You might be wondering how this has to do with the first premise, point is, I had to leave New York almost as soon as I arrived, goodbye newly acquired freedom and the dream of, someday, buying that beautiful Luis Vuiton handbag I saw everyday on the same shop. How did that happened? Mom came looking for me, of course, asking for forgiveness and giving the whole crying concerned mother act which I didn't bought but still, she was my mother, I couldn't bare to see her crying and she knew that. I began to wonder that maybe,deep inside, it was really hurting her to have me away. I was her only companion, her only "friend", and the only person, to whom she could talk to since she wasn't blessed with the virtue of sociability and, to be honest, neither was I.

After I could get my mother to finally calm down she told me it was better if we left the crowded cities we had been living in and moved to some place smaller and quieter, Forks, to be exact. I must admit the idea sounded alluring at first, especially if you consider the fact that I had no idea what Forks was or where it was so it would be an adventure. I had become so used to the car noises, the excessive amount of people walking in the streets and the smell of smog filled air; that it seemed like a rather good idea to go somewhere were I could get some clean fresh air for a chage. Ofcourse I knew this would only be for a while, for a while because my mother and I never stay in a place more than a year, maybe it's because we don't want my father to find us, or simply because we both have nomad spirits and get bored of everything faster than a normal person would.

All these previous events led to me being here, sat in the co-pilot of my mother's old white Ford. My head rested on my hand as I watched the endless acres of green grass through the window. Neither my mother nor I had muttered a word since we left the airport, it was weird, we were both rather talkative but now there was absolutely nothing to say, nothing to talk about unless we wanted to have a long conversation about how many shades of green grass can have. I have to admit I never thought Forks would be so far away from civilisation or, at least, a decent mall. It seemed to me an hour or so had passed since I last saw the last shop or appartment building. This was at that point where I felt angry with myself for not searching that little Town on the Internet before leaving New York. I should have never left the big cities even though that would mean higher risk of lung cancer and other infections. For a moment, I felt a really big impulse of telling my mom to go back to the airport and catch the cheapest flight to New York City or, at least, Chicago or Washington or any other city.

Frustrated with my decision to remain silent, I lowered the window until it was half down; a cool breeze brushed my face making me close my eyes. I smiled a bit, the smell of wet grass flooding my senses; I could easily infer it rained quite a lot around here because, despite the fact that the sun was high in the sky, the grass was still humid. Thankfully, this wasn't a problem for me at all, I loved rain, and I always did. I found it extremely relaxing to walk around with the rain pouring on me, listening to the tiny raindrops falling on the pavement. Suddenly, a stronger wind blew making my vast amount of reddish brown hair fly in all sort of awkward directions, I tried to control it but, after a while, I simply let it down If there was something I had learned from seventeen years of experience is that I should never try to fight my hair because of the simple fact that it will always win.

"Oh Laura could you please raise that window! Look at what it's doing to you hair" My mother complained and I simply rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Please sweetie the neighbours are going to think you are crazy " She insisted

I felt the need of answering something like 'Have you thought that myabe I am crazy?" but I realised, after a moment or two of meditation, that that wasn't the best way to start our stance in this new place specially if I wanted to keep a white flag between us. I gently raised the window and tried, for a second time to fix my hair without any success. A weird silence now filled the car again, I knew I must have said something in order to keep the conversation alive but I simply couldn't, another thousand things occupied my mind at the moment.

I began wondering how high school would be like. I was entering senior year but I wasn't worried about the fact that I knew no one over there. Over the years I had been in so many schools that I was already used to being the new girl. At first, the excessive amount of attention bothered me but later on I begun to find ways to become unnoticed. Staying in the library during every break I had, or simply walk around trying not to look directly into anyone's eye were the best strategies I had come up with. I know you might find this utterly weird since most people would crave for some attention. The reason for my behaviour was mailny the fact that I preferred not to make any strong bonds with people, they were difficult to keep when you were moving as much as I did and goodbyes sucked.

Lost in my own thoughts I closed my eyes instantly falling into a deep slumber.

"Honey wake up" I heard my mother's voice, not quite sure if it was a dream or if she was actually calling me.

Opening my eyes slowly, I saw Helen's face smiling down at me lovingly. I took my time to look around only to notice that the car had stopped in front of a large white house with light wooden doors and windows. A frown formed on my face, I was plain enough for myself to have a house that exactly reflected how plain I was.

"Come on, help me get the things out" Helen said as she walked to the trunk and, with amazing speed, started taking out our bags.

The luggage was not much, it never was. My mother had bought a home that had all the necessary furniture and she hired a moving van to bring all the heavy stuff such as TV, computer and estereo before we arrived so the onlt thing left with us was our clothing. In regards to that, we never kept much with ourselves; we mostly bought things when we arrived to a new city and then got rid of the old stuff before we travelled to the next one.

As I got out of the car and looked around I began to feel worried about the painfully little amount of clothes I had brought with me. All I could see were houses surrounded by grass and some scattered trees, no mall, no stores; it was like a giant suburb with no people in it. Form where I was standing I could only spot about five houses which made me think that being invisible in this new school was going to be quite hard.

"Are you going to stay like a statue forever?" I turned around to see my mom surrounded by bags, both of her hands on her hips and a frown on her pretty face.

"Coming" I simply answered. The sound of my own voice sound quite odd to me considering the fact that I haven't heard it in about three hours or more.

I carried as much bags as I could, I didn't felt like going out again once I was inside the house because, judging by the grey clouds that covered the sky at the moment, it was going to rain soon. Helen walked in front of me and making quite a complex movement, considering the amount of bags she was holding, and managed to open the door. The house was definitely prettier on the inside than what it looked on the outside. The living room and dinning room were to my left, a big glass wall covered most of it's extension, I actually liked it, although I knew I would grow tired of so much green sooner or later, for now, it was okay, not great, just okay. To my right was the kitchen, I could only see some of the grey counters since the door wasn't fully opened...grey...wasn't it enough with the clouds?

"You like it?" My mom asked turning to look at me as she placed the bags on the ground.

"Yes, it's...quite pretty " I smiled as I too placed the bags on the floor. I wasn't completely lying there. The house was nice it was just not what I was used to.

"Well, I'll be taking the box with snack to the kitchen, you can go get your bags to your room and then help me here" She said naturally as she took the large box in her arms. I simply looked at her, an eyebrow raised quizzically. Helen returned the same look.

"Where exactly is my room?" I asked in a tone that remarked the fact she was, as always, rushing over things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry dear" Mom answered with a tiny laugh that made the corner of her eyes wrinkle slightly "It's the second door to the right" She explained as she opened the kitchen door with her foot and got in.

I was always surprised when I saw my mother doing one of those strange tricks, if I attempted to do that I would most certainly fall on my butt. I had been a ballerina for six years now, obliged by my mother of course, but that doesn't make me an expert in keeping balance while doing housework. I guess that comes with being a mother.

I found myself smiling as I picked the pink bags from the floor; it was amazing how my mom and I haven't had a fight yet. Maybe this place was going to bring some peace after all; or well, maybe it was the fact that we haven't said more than three sentences to each other. If that was so, then I must remain as quiet as I was.

Giving out a sight, I walked up the stairs not knowing what awaited me in my new bedroom; I have to admit I was quite scared of what I was going to fin in there. My last bedroom in Chicago had been originally blood red with some tribal black drawings on it and if you add that to the afct that I was terribly scared of the dark, then you would realise what an awfull experience it was for me to sleep in that room.

Counting two doors to the right, I pushed the door and entered my new domain. A bright smile formed on my face, turquoise, my favourite colour. I wanted to jump and down in a rather girly manner but I achieved to pull myslef together before I did. I had never been confortable in expressing my emotions in such a shameless way, not even to myself. Dragging the bags next to my bed, which was carefully placed in the middle of the room, I laid down, my right arm covering my face. I knew I had been sleeping most, if not all, of the way but I still felt tired fore some odd reason. It seemed to me that only a few seconds passed before I hear my mother's voice calling me from downstairs.

"Finished up there? I need some help in here" She cried out somewhat irritated

I growled and made a face being glad she was too far away to see it. I screamed in silence for a bit, trying to get rid of the anger that that call had just caused me, it's not that I had a bad mood or anything, but there was nothing that irritated me more than people interrupting my train of thought. It ticked me off, as simple as that; some people are bothered when you speak to loud, some when they can't understand you, I get mad when I can't finish my thoughts.

"Coming" I answered, as much as I tried to hide it, my irritation could be easily spotted in my voice. I cursed myself for that.

"Don't give me that tome missy, now come here" Helen said, for some reason her voice sounded authoritarian but not mad as it was usual.

Taking as much time as it was possible I finally reached the kitchen, I gasped at the sight of millions of groceries and cans of food scattered around. I thought for a second that Helen had put as much effort as she could in placing things randomly so that I would have more work to do. Although that was highly impossible, since Helen was not an evil fairytale stepmother, it truly seemed like it. After my eyes had done wondering around the mess and sorting out where to start, I gave out a sight burying my face in my hands for a few seconds. This was going to take me the whole afternoon.

A/N: The second chapter is already finished but I wanted to know what you think about this before I post it. Edwards is in the second chapter so again, be patient. Please review and tell me your thoughts before I go on fixing the next one


	2. The meeting

A/N: Despite the fact that I only got one review…I couldn't resist uploading this because I'm becoming quite obsessed with this story. It will take me more time to write chapter three cause I haven't actually started it yet  Pleaaaase Review, don't be mean pleaaase

It did, when I was done with everything I stared at the recently hung wall clock on the kitchen wall, 6pm. I rested by elbows on the kitchen table and pressed the bridge of my nose as I closed my eyes. I had planned to go around and see if I would walk across some of the neighbours but I am extremely tired. Besides, despite the fact it was still the afternoon, the rainy weather made it seem like if it was the middle of the night, and I had always been afraid of the dark. I jumped a bit as I heard the kitchen door open, I don't know exactly why that happened cause truth was I was certain it was my mother.

"You are done!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

I felt an extreme urge to answer that it was all an optical illusion and that, in fact, everything was as messy as she had left it but I simply nodded. I am about to think that the world would be a much better place if I always said what I though cause, by now, most of the things I had said were not remotely like the ones in my head. Mom came towards me and pulled me into a hug kissing the top of my head.

"I was wondering if you would like to go buy some books tomorrow. It's Saturday and I don't think we have anymore things to fix" Helen stated letting me out if the hug. Her tone was so cheerful that I knew I wouldn't be able refuse.

"Sure mom, so that means there are some shop near by?" I inquired raising an eyebrow quizzically. I didn't remembered seeing any of them on the way but then again, I had been asleep most of the road.

"Not exactly, but we can make it to Seattle I believe"

"Without the old Ford breaking down you mean" I joked with a half smile on my face as I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"It's not that old, and I guess we can manage; it brought us all the way from the airport didn't it?" She snapped acquiring the same pose that I had a few seconds ago.

I couldn't help but to laugh, partly because of what she said and partly because of how alike we were. Most people knew Helen was my mother even before I told them so, we both had the same eyes colour, caramel brown, and shared similar facial features. My nose was smaller and thinner and I was much shorter but still, we were so alike.

"Alright you win!" I said throwing my arms in the air as a manner of defeat "Tomorrow we go shopping but now, I think I will go to bed" I gave out a fake yawn

"Night sweetie" Mom told me as she kissed my cheek with a warm smile.

"Night!" I repeated as I walked put the kitchen door.

Even though my room was pretty near, the distance seemed enormous, especially considering the fact that I was experiencing the worst leg pain ever. I was certain I winced all the way up the stairs, honestly, I felt as if my legs were going to give out and I would fall off. Besides, I had always had a thing for rolling down the stairs; it was like karma for me. Ever since I was a child my mother had warned to be careful when I walked up and down staircases and maybe it was that unconscious fear she had infused in me that made me trip, fall, or slide in almost every single staircase I set foot on.

I gave out a sight as I allowed myself to fall onto my bed, my eyes fixed in the ceiling as if I was trying to guess how many layers of paint it had or what was the scientific of that small moth stuck on it. It was extremely strange not have anything to think about, no friends with boyfriend problems, no homework for tomorrow morning, no phone calls to make, nothing, absolutely nothing. Gently, I brought my hand to my eyes inspecting my long nails for a while; the blood red nail polish had started to shell leaving bits of my pink nails exposed. As a matter of fact, my nails weren't pink as most are, they are almost white, and I hate it, maybe that's the reason why I always have them covered with at least two layers of polish. My mother said it was probably sign of a low haemoglobin problem but every time they asked for a blood test, I shuddered visibly at the memory; I appeared to be as healthy as it got.

It is odd how when you remain silent and till you can hear thing you usually don't pay attention to, the sound of the tiny raindrops falling non-stop on my window, the wind blowing fiercely outside making the branches dance, even the sound of my own breath. I laughed as I thought about it; it seemed too philosophical for me to have these things in mind. Maybe this place was already starting to make a change in me, or maybe it was just accelerating a change that was about to come anyways. I chuckle, I was philosophizing again.

I don't know exactly when I fell asleep; all that I know is that I woke up in the middle of the night, agitated as if I had just run the Adidas marathon or something of that sort. I sat in my bed, my eyes wondering around the dark room; my mother had turned the lights off obviously. I pressed my hand against my accelerated heart, I knew for a fact I had heard something moving inside the room, well, I could have also been dreaming, but a dream couldn't be so real. Squinting my eyes and trying to get them used to the lack of illumination I stepped out of my bed and moved to the window. It was opened. Felt my heart stop at that very second, me didn't have any memory of opening the window before I went to sleep.

"Calm down Laura, Helen obviously opened the door to keep the room cool" I mumbled to myself trying to keep my heart from jumping out of my chest in fear.

A soft breeze blew from outside, making me close my eyes as it brushed my face. As odd as this might sound, that breeze made me much calmer; at least I couldn't hear my own heartbeats anymore. Shaking my head at my own behaviour I returned to bed trying my best to keep my mind of the fact that there might be an intruder in the house. If there was, it would have most probably killed me already. Closing my eyes, I fell into deep slumber once again.

The sun rays creeping through my window woke me up, I tossed and turned a few times before actually gaining the strength to get of bed and go to the small white door that led to my bathroom. I smiled when I saw everything was in its pace, my hair brush, my make up bag and some other bathroom implements. It didn't take me more than half an hour to take a bath and get ready to go down to breakfast. Despite my mother's constant advice, I bounced down the stairs feeling tiny water drops from my hair fall against mi cheeks. I was in the last stair when, yes, tripping over nothing, I fell to the ground landing ungracefully on my butt with a large thud noise.

-"I'm okay mom" I yelled before she could ask anything. I knew for a fact that if she found out the why of my fall, I would be lecture for about an hour.

I entered the kitchen, my hand still on my lower back since the fall wasn't soft at all. My mother simply turned t look at me and rolled her eyes giving out a chuckle. It was obvious that, judging by my face, she knew exactly what had happened a few seconds ago but fought hardly to restrain a laughing fit. I sat down on one of the benches as I rested my head on my arms which were crossed on top of the counter.

"How did you sleep dear?" Helen asked. We never bothered in saying good morning. Some odd family tradition.

"Good" I answered not planning on asking her if she had opened the window at night cause that would only bring me to tell her the whole story, and I wasn't really feeling like it.

Breakfast passes uneventful, mom and I chatted about what things we were planning on buying and where we were going to go. We agreed on making shopping which would save us time. As a matter of fact, I was the one who suggested that but, to be honest, that wasn't the reason. I hated buying clothes with my mom since, most of the time, we end up having a fight about how she hated the clothes I picked. Things had been so clammed until now that I was planning on keeping it that way even if it meant talking as little as I could to Helen.

Once we both finished our cups of coffee, we went directly to the car which now had dirt lines all over it due to the rain last night. I couldn't help but to think how it embarrassing it would have been if some good looking guy saw me driving this thing, although I knew there wasn't a possibility of having a clean car if you lived here considering the rain.

The trip to Seattle was almost the same as the trip to Forks; I remained silent as I watched the vast amount of green grass that grew at each side of the highway. Finally, and luckily for me, I started noticing some scattered stores appearing by my window. They didn't seem anything like the big New York shops, but at least they were something.

"Okay so what if we find each other here around…six?" Helen asked as we both got out of the car –and we could have dinner together- she suggested.

"Sure mom, I'll be here" I said with a smile. I was getting good at this one sentence phrases.

With one last smile my mother started walking towards a random store. I gave out a sight as my eyes wondered around the different display cases, trying to see something that catches my eye. Much to my dismay there was nothing near so, giving out another sight I started to walk randomly trying to remember the streets I had passed in order to be able to return to where the car was. I had never been exactly oriented, my mother, on the other hand, seemed to have an incorporated GPS system. I could feel the hours pass and I wasn't able to find anything in this boring stupid town. How could I be crazy enough to come here? How did I allow this to happen? I knew then that I should question my mother harder every time she had epiphanies.

Suddenly, a set of large black cloud appeared in the sky covering up the last remaining ray of sun. A cold wind started to blow and I knew it was going to rain, again. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, it was just perfect, it rain when I don't have a jacket with me. I realised it had been a stupid decision to leave my jacket in the car especially when I knew that it always rained in Forks. I started to walk quickly trying to find the nearest book store in order to keep myself dry and entertained at the same time.

I hadn't yet found one when it started to rain, it was worst than yesterday, it seemed as if someone had simply poured a bucket of water on me. I cursed under my breath and kept walking until I spotted a small shop that had a striped umbrella on the front.

Standing under the umbrella I realised something I had feared. I was lost; I had no idea where I was. I let out an exasperated growl as I covered my eyes with my hands. I felt the tears stinging to come out of my eyes but I fought them back. I was not crying because I was scared but because it seemed like the universe had suddenly turned against me.

"Sorry miss, can I help you?" A voice besides me made me raise my head in a rush. The guy might have noticed he startled me because he immediately apologised.

"It's okay I just…didn't heard you coming" I answered trying to get my heart to beat with normality.

I could see a smile forming on the guys face. From where I was standing I could notice how flawless his face was. High cheekbones, perfect white teeth and nice sandy hair; the word handsome wouldn't do him any justice. Despite this, I was still scared, I knew for a fact that not all good looking people had the best of intentions. The thing that scared me the most were his eyes, they were a clear honey colour, kind of like ambers: the minute I looked upon them I could feel my heart stop only to continue beating even harder than it was before.

"Don't be scared please, I was just walking around and thought you were crying" he explained as if he had heard my thoughts.

"No, no. I…just seem to be a bit lost" I admitted fixing my eyes to the ground not being able to look into his without feeling as if I was being drawn.

"Then maybe I can be of some help…where do you want to go?" He asked. It was then when I realised how seductive his voice was, as if it wasn't enough with being unnaturally handsome, he also needed to have a perfect voice.

"I…I think that…" I stuttered trying to remember anything that could help me remember where my mother's car was parked. It was then when heard him laugh, a quiet musical laugh, I glared at him

"There is nothing funny in this situation you know?" I snapped

"No, of course not" he answered politely but it was obvious he was containing his urges to burst into laughter. I was still wondering what he could be laughing about when he spoke again.

"If I am not mistaking…were you in a white Ford just a few hours ago?"

I remained in shock for a moment or two, I was beginning to fell more certain about the fact that he could read mind although, as I had mentioned before, that was a completely crazy idea. Maybe I had read too many fictional novels about people with special powers and they were starting to affect the way I thought. It was obvious he had seen me as he walked by or something of that sort; I was just being paranoid as usual.

"Yes, had you seen me arrive?" I asked. I truly didn't want to but my curiosity had won over me this time.

"As a matter of fact I was just walking by when I spotted you; you caught my attention, I haven't seen you around. You are new in this town" The stranger spoke with his usual velvety voice which had become music to my ears. I was about to answer his last question when I realised it was actually an affirmation.

"Come, I'll take you back to your car" He said after I nodded, the corner of his lips curved in a smile.

I was prepared to step out in the rain again when I was stopped by his hand in my shoulder. He took it away so fast I was beginning to wonder if he ever placed it there to start with; it was as if I had burned him. It took me only a while to realise he probably did so because we didn't knew each other at all and, if he had been another person I would have most probably shoved his hand away or jumped away myself.

"Take this" He simply said as he took of his brown jacket and handed it to me. I stood there, not moving at all. It was then when I came to realise I didn't even knew his name, where had my mother's advice gone? I shouldn't be even talking to him.

A/N: So this chapter was meant to be muuuch longer but I decided to cut it here so that it wouldn't get boring and so that I had a start for the third chapter. I had one review YAAAY so please I need more. Reviews are fuel to us authors!


End file.
